Locker Rooms
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: A series of yaoi tales taking place in the Prince of Tennis locker rooms. 1) Momo/Kaidoh. 2) Oishi/Eiji 3) Kaidoh gives Momo's butt a swat and something begins between them. Then things turn silly. 4) Oishi/Eiji: Eiji jumps into Oishi's arms. Requested Inui/Kaidoh: Feelings come to the surface when Momo says he's dating someone.
1. Chapter 1

Locker Rooms 1

I'm thinking about a series of scenes in locker rooms, this the first with my current fave pair.

Kaidoh is uke again and there is an f-bomb.

Fuji gave Momo advice in "Realization", now it is Oishi's turn.

ceo

Momo smiled as he entered the locker room. There was his boyfriend wearing nothing but black boxer briefs. Momo thought Kaidoh had the sexiest body in the world. He drank him in, strong shoulders and impossibly long arms that clung to Momo as they fucked. He has a sleek back, a nice butt and shapely legs. Momo was a leg man and he drooled as Kaidoh bent over to put his uniform neatly away. Kaidoh didn't know he was there and as he stood up, Momo snuck up behind him. Momo wrapped his arms around his slim waist, he snuggled in and sighed. Kaidoh was only startled for a second, the next second he curled into his boyfriend's arms. It's been two days since he's last been held by Momo and Kaidoh indulged in the sensation for a moment. The next moment he sighed as he pinched Momo's arm. Momo yelped and sprung backward.

"Viper!"

"Idiot, the senpai will be here at any minute. Or worse Echizen."

"Echizen knows." Momo looked a little guilty as he confessed. Kaidoh glared at his boyfriend and then he sighed:

"Of course he does."

"He's my friend. I talked about you so much he got fed up with me. When you finally returned my feelings, I couldn't hold it in, I would have burst." Said Momo, excitedly.

"That is why you won't be the next captain. No self-control."

Momo pouted cutely and Kaidoh relented.

"Look my parents and brother will be out for the whole evening tonight."

"Shall I come over to 'study'?" Said Momo with an eyebrow wiggle. Kaidoh smirked and Momo felt a surge of soft feelings.

"I really love you." Said Momo.

"Yeah, me too." Kaidoh blushed and pulled his shirt on. He had difficulty with the words, but his soft look gave him away. Kaidoh finished dressing and was about to speak when Captain Tezuka and Vice-Captain Oishi entered.

"Kaidoh, Taka is waiting for your practice match." Said Tezuka.

"Sorry Captain, I'll go immediately." Kaidoh moved to the door.

"Always lead by example."

"Understood, sir."

Tezuka looked pleased and Kaidoh left the locker room. Oishi thought:

"Men of few words, but such authority. The team is in good hands. However, Momo seems to be envious of his boyfriend."

"Momo, why are you still in your uniform? Inui is waiting. You weren't fighting with Kaidoh?" Asked Tezuka.

"No sir."

"But something is up, I can sense it."

"Tezuka, I have a feeling I know what is up. I've been meaning to talk to Momo. Momo and Inui can have their match this afternoon." Said Oishi.

Tezuka looked from the tense Momo to the serious Oishi.

"This can't wait until later?" He asked.

"No, it has to be now. Please leave it to me, Tezuka."

"Fine," Tezuka turned and left.

Oishi turned to see Momo still in his uniform.

"Momo hurry up and change."

"Yes sir."

Momo pulled off his jacket and Oishi sighed as he sat on the bench.

"Is there any special issues between you and your boyfriend?"

Momo spun around in shock.

"Boyfriend?" Said Momo but he suppressed the scream, barely.

"Kaidoh recently returned your love. Or am I wrong?"

"You're not wrong. Were we that obvious?" Said Momo, worried.

"No but like recognizes like. Eiji noticed your side of the fights were more like flirting. A few weeks ago, I noticed Kaidoh smiles more when you're around."

Momo grimaced and realized he could tell the older and more experienced man his troubles.

"The trouble is Kaidoh doesn't like PDA."

Oishi smiled as he could relate.

"Take it from someone who's been in a relationship for two and a half years. Never make your uke angry."

Momo's eyes bugged out.

"You know Kaidoh's uke?"

"Not until just now. Damn I owe Eiji a thousand yen." Thought Oishi, out loud he said:

"It was just a guess. But either way, Kaidoh is the temperamental type, you gain nothing by angering him."

"I know, but he's so sexy, I just want to hug him."

"Keep the details to yourself, please…But if you want to be vice-captain, you need more self-control."

"Kaidoh, said the same thing. Why was he chosen to be captain and not me?"

They finally made it to the main issue. Momo was finished dressing and plopped down on the opposite bench. Oishi could see the guy was really upset. He probably dreamed of being captain since his first year. Oishi knew Tezuka had Kaidoh pegged as the next captain since he joined the regulars.

"Momo, you know you two are equal in talent, but did you notice Tezuka and Kaidoh just now?"

"How do you mean?"

"Those two are alike in some ways. They are serious guys, with the ability to command with a few words or a look."

Momo nodded his understanding even though he was a little jealous.

"You and I are also alike."

Momo looked surprised.

"As captain, Kaidoh is going to need you the same way Tezuka needs me."

Oishi paused for a moment and continued.

"Tezuka can be off putting if he is too cold or hard on people. Kaidoh has a temper. He needs you to smooth feathers and cool his jets. The two of you being lovers, could help or hurt. It's up to you. You need to set aside personal issues for the sake of the team and your relationship. Don't let the worlds collide."

"Easier said than done."

"True, but I think you guys can work it out. It's about time for you to grow up a bit, if you want a solid relationship and a winning team. Support your man and show me what kind of leader you can be." Oishi smiled and let his words sink in.

"Thanks Oishi-senpai, you given me a lot to think about." Said Momo.

"Alright let's get out of here." Oishi stood.

"Oishi-senpai?"

"What?"

"How do you deal with Eiji-senpai?"

"Sometimes he's a bit too excited and I get a bit embarrassed. Just about everybody guessed about us but I love him so much, I can't scold him for it." Said Oishi with a twinkle in his eye.

"Kaidoh wasn't that mad, but I'll apologize to him anyway. I promise to keep the worlds separate."

"Good." Oishi turns to the door.

"But what do you do when they are so cute?" Asks Momo as he stands.

Oishi just laughed as he walked out the door. Momo stumbled out the door after his senpai.

"Oh well, I guess we'll figure it out as we go along." Thought Momo. Then his mind shifted to the possibilities that night in Kaidoh's room.

"And we will have fun along the way." He said with a smile.

ceo

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Locker Rooms 2

This takes place in their first year when Eiji wore his bandage on his nose.

Kind of based on my story, "Eiji's Bandage".

ceo

Eiji and Oishi were on clean up duty in the locker room. Oishi was pleased as it was his chance to flirt with his crush. Oishi set down the broom and approached Eiji who was dusting the shelves.

"Eiji-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"What's the deal with the bandage on your nose? Are you hiding a scar?" Oishi asked with concern. Eiji blushed as he liked Oishi and liked that he cared. He shook his head as he answered.

"Nah, nothing like that. I always get called names like "girly" and "cutie" and I wear it to look tougher."

"It failed. You're even cuter with the bandage, than without it."

Eiji's blush deepen.

"You think I'm cute?" He asked, shyly.

Oishi moved closer and took Eiji's hand.

"I don't think there is anything wrong with a guy being cute." Whispered Oishi. Oishi took Eiji's chin with his free hand and tipped his chin down and looked deeply into Eiji's eyes. Eiji gulped and whispered:

"I'm ok with it if it's you, Oishi-kun."

"Good." Whispered Oishi as he leaned in and connected their lips. Their first kiss was soft and sweet. Eiji's knees wobbled. Oishi felt a thrill down his spine, he sighed as he ended the kiss. Eiji was twinkling and Oishi smiled in adoration. He squeezed Eiji's hand and said:

"I like you Eiji-kun, will you please go out with me?"

"Yeah, I will because I like you too, Oishi-kun."

"Great, but we shouldn't do any more now as Captain Yamato will come to check on our progress soon."

"Right." Said Eiji as he let go of Oishi's hand. Oishi missed the warmth.

"Oishi-kun, we should kiss some more at our special place." Eiji teased.

"Our special place?"

"The container silly." Eiji giggled and Oishi was dazzled by his cuteness. There was no way he could ever deny Eiji anything. He is the cutest boy ever. Eiji even looked cute as he scratched his nose.

"Maybe I should move the bandage to my cheek. It kind of itches my nose."

Oishi hugged him as he was so cute. Eiji hugged him back.

"As long as Oishi thinks its ok for me to be cute, then I'll be the cutest of all." Thought Eiji.

They broke apart as the captain was coming and hurried to finish their duties as they wanted to get to the container as soon as possible.

ceo

How far I go with this is up to you. Suggest any Prince of Tennis pairings you like and I'll give them a locker room scene. One restriction is no pairs with Echizen. I just can't imagine him with anyone. For my reasons why see "The Flu". However, I could be persuaded if you make a good case. Also I want to restrict this to yaoi pairs only. You may leave suggestions in reviews and PMs. I will also accept suggestions from other anime, but please send them via PM. Check out my profile for the couples I have written for in the past. Many of them are in sports or attended high school together. This could be very interesting. I look forward to hearing from you.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Locker rooms 3

I just changed my name to Karin Mazaki, please make a note of it.

This story starts out sexy and gets silly.

ceo

Kaidoh walked into the locker room and spotted his crush. Momo was bent over tying his shoes. The guy had a nice butt and he enjoyed the view. A feral thought came over him. Usually his self-control or morals stopped him. But a different part of his body was directing him and he snuck behind the other boy who seemed to be having shoelace issues. Kaidoh smacked him on the butt and rubbed it to soothe.

Momo jumped up in shock and had a second shock when he saw who it was that swatted him. He had a third shock when he realized the guy was enjoying rubbing his butt. Momo was pleased that Kaidoh, the man he shared a friendly rivalry with, desired him. He thought Kaidoh had the hottest body on the team.

"This could be fun." Thought Momo.

"Kaidoh, you seem to like what you are feeling back there." He said out loud.

"I do and you're not resisting."

Kaidoh stopped rubbing and slid his hand around to Momo's hip and pulled him close. Momo sucked in a breath and saw a challenge in Kaidoh's eyes. Momo smirked as he took that challenge. He twisted in Kaidoh's arms and pulled him closer by the back of the head. He kissed Kaidoh hard and Kaidoh in return pulled Momo flush against his hard body. The boys wrestled a bit for dominance and Kaidoh won, pushing Momo against the wall. This excited Momo as he got crushed by Kaidoh's strength.

Lost in the throes of passion, the boys didn't notice Echizen walk in. He saw the two giving in to pent-up desires and was happy for them both. He heard from Momo a million times about the crush he had and it wasn't too hard to figure out who it was. Echizen slipped out of the room, sneaked over to the window and squatted down to peep.

Eiji and Oishi walked over looking for the pair who was assigned to challenge them at doubles. They spotted Echizen's strange behavior and bent down to see who he was spying on. It turned out to be the very doubles pair they were searching for. The Golden Pair decided to take some mental notes and hunkered down next to Echizen.

Inui soon joined them scribbling furiously in his new notebook titled: Kaidoh/Momoshiro.

Fuji and Taka wondered where everyone went and soon saw the group gathered outside the locker room window. Looking in, they saw Kaidoh force Momo's arms over his head, pinning him. Momo moaned and Kaidoh kissed the trapped boy. Taka blushed but couldn't look away and ended up peeking through his fingers. Fuji's eyes widened in shock but he was too intrigued by the new development to look away.

Coach Ryuzaki and Tezuka were upset no one was on the courts. They had a tournament coming up and the regulars needed to train. The coach arrived first and saw what the two were up to and grinned. One of the reasons she liked to work with boys is that this sort of thing happened sometimes and it fed her yaoi brain. As for Tezuka he indulged in the hotness for only a minute. Sighing, Tezuka realized he needed to take charge as the coach was drooling and her eyes were glazed over. He marched over to the door, threw it open wide and yelled:

"Kaidoh! Momoshiro! Get a hold of yourselves!"

The shouting worked like a bucket of ice water. The boys jumped apart and turned to the hoots and hollers of the entire Regular Team including their coach. Inui was scribbling so fast it looked like smoke was coming out of the pencil. He walked away still calculating what the possibilities were for the doubles team.

Kaidoh recovered his cool first and bowed to his Captain and apologized for the delay. He walked out ignoring his teammate's cheers and comments. He headed to the water fountain to cool off.

Momo sheepishly apologized and left the room. He was impressed by the size of the crowd who saw him do _that_ with Kaidoh. He was embarrassed but they all seemed to be ok with it. He noticed Echizen giving him the thumbs up and smiling and he gave a sigh of relief. As long as his best friend was cool with it, he was happy. Fuji noticed that little Momo was at attention and suggested he go cool off at the fountain as well. Momo blushed to the roots of his mussed hair and took off after his apparent new boyfriend.

Tezuka ordered them back to practice. The team hurried back to the courts chatting about what happened. Eiji turned to Echizen who was the first to notice them.

"O-chibi? Are you alright after seeing such a display?" Asked Eiji who was a bit worried.

"I'm more than fine. They confirmed something I've long suspected. I'm so very gay." Echizen said with glazed over eyes.

"I can see that. Perhaps you should also visit the water fountain." Said Eiji with a giggle.

"Yes, Kikumaru-senpai." Said Echizen as he limped over to the fountain.

ceo

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Locker rooms 4

Am I alone in thinking locker rooms are sexy? Naked guys changing, sweaty, showering, getting massaged. Ung.

This takes place in their second year.

ceo

Eiji burst through the locker room door and Oishi quietly followed. Oishi watched his friend bounce in a circle with twinkling eyes. Suddenly, the red haired boy jumped into his arms. Oishi staggered to keep his balance.

"Oooooshiiiii!"

"W-watch it Eiji."

Eiji looked at his friend with a glowing face and Oishi's heart fluttered. That has been happening a lot lately. He realized he's fallen for Eiji. Of course, who couldn't love such an adorable boy?

"We did it! We beat the other doubles team and it was all because of you."

Eiji put his feet down but kept his arms around Oishi's neck. His love for Oishi showed in his eyes.

"No Eiji, it was all you. You're the talented one."

"Nuh ah, I couldn't have done it without you. I felt you supporting me from behind."

Eiji blushed as he thought about what else could happen behind. Of course, he wasn't sure how it was done but he knew he wanted Oishi to be his first. Oishi blushed as he read Eiji's mind. Eiji was like an open book. Oishi's breath sped up and he unconsciously pulled Eiji closer.

"Let us always play doubles." Said Oishi. The boys pressed together. "Yeah." Said an absentminded Eiji as he closed the gap and kissed Oishi. Their first kiss was sweet, gentle and interrupted by a cough.

"Ahem, you two better not do that when I'm captain." Said Tezuka.

The couple sprang apart and blushed as they realized they were not alone. On the far end was Tezuka, looking grim as he sat on a bench. Inui was focused on writing in his notebook but there was a blush high on his cheeks. Fuji simply grinned as if he wasn't the least bit surprised. Taka on the other hand, looked like he was about to faint. He was soft-hearted boy and stared at the two in wonder. Fuji handed him a tissue for his bloody nose.

"A-are you mad Tezuka?" Asked Oishi.

Tezuka let out a breath.

"No, just keep aware of your surroundings."

Oishi was relieved one of his closest friends was ok with it. He wasn't sure about Taka or Inui but no one was angry. Tezuka stood and patted off non-existent dust and moved toward the couple.

"All I'm going to say is watch yourselves. There are a lot of impressible first years, and that Momoshiro seems to see everything." There was a slight blush on Tezuka cheeks and he simply said "goodnight" and left the room. Inui finished his notes and said:

"You two are an interesting pair." And left it at that. Fuji left next with Taka in tow.

"I'm going to see this guy home."

The door shut behind them and the boys let out a breath. Oishi realized he was holding Eiji's hand. He didn't know when they started to hold hands but it felt natural.

"Eiji?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Yeah me too, I love you."

The couple grinned and left the room. They held hands until they hit the general population and let go with regret. Oishi walked his boyfriend home and in the dark he gave him a lingering kiss. Eiji pulled out of his arms and with one final wave, stepped into the house. Oishi strolled home, pleased with how things turned out.

ceo

I made Tezuka spoil things again, but he is that type. It might be one of the reasons he is mistaken for an adult.

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Locker rooms 5

Nathie-chan requested this pairing. Inui/Kaidoh isn't my main couple but it can be hot. Hopefully I proved it.

I will take requests but it works best if the boys go to the same school. Seigaku pairs are the easiest of all. There is so many possibilities as the boys are so cute.

I can now think of Ryoma as boyfriend material. I have to thank the New P of T for showing a mature looking Ryoma. So you may suggest yaoi pairings for him.

ceo

Kaidoh entered the locker room swinging his racquet, Inui immediately followed him. They were alone as they had special permission to train after hours. The only other person present at this end of the campus was the coach. But she was in her office.

"That was fun Inui-senpai. So much better than with that idiot."

Inui knew the "idiot" in question was Momo. He detected a bit of jealousy in the tone of his partner's voice and his stomach twisted. A bit of Inui's self-control snapped loose as he felt a flash of jealousy. Kaidoh only just became aware of his feelings recently as Momo made it clear he was no longer single. Inui was the only one aware of this and when Momo made his announcement, he felt a bit relieved. Inui reasoned it was only natural to have feelings for people you spend a lot of time with. He had spent a lot of time with Kaidoh lately and he felt a bit more control slip away.

"Kaidoh, I noticed your forehand was off by 2.5 degrees. Please allow me to check it."

Kaidoh thought nothing of it as Inui often checked him in this manner. He placed the racquet down and extended his arm. Inui began the examination. He felt all along Kaidoh's arm and detected the weakness but he continued to touch the boy. He moved up the arm and across Kaidoh's strong shoulders. Kaidoh knew this wasn't the usual kind of touching and took a protective step back and hit the wall. He could have pushed Inui aside and left but something kept him there. Inui was working on the other arm and he mumbled something about comparing it to the right arm. Kaidoh knew this was a lie as it never was a requirement before. Kaidoh's breath quicken. Inui moved back to Kaidoh's shoulders and massaged them. Kaidoh was a bit frightened and a bit excited. Inui was pressing him against the wall, he made use of his height to force Kaidoh back. Kaidoh feelings of excitement overwhelmed his fear. Inui was the tallest of the team but Kaidoh was the strongest and if he wanted to get away, he could. That was main point, Kaidoh didn't want to get away. Recent events made Kaidoh aware of strange new feelings and while one person broke his heart, another person seemed to be interested. Kaidoh looked at his senpai in a new light. The man was tall, handsome and (unlike the idiot) could speak in complete sentences. Inui had his back to the window and this gave him a rare opportunity. Without the light reflecting on Inui's glasses, he could see the boy's eyes. They were a pretty brown and there was an intriguing look in them. It was a mixture of desperation and desire.

Inui realized there was a flash of fear in Kaidoh's eyes when he first pressed him against the wall. This was quickly replaced by curiosity and finally, desire. There was no doubt Kaidoh desired him. His eyes were dilated, his breath was short, and Inui could feel his pulse quicken under his hands. He calculated this was a good opportunity for a kiss. Coach would be in her office for 15.6 minutes. They were completely alone. Inui tilted his head by 10 degrees to the right and pressed his lips to Kaidoh's. The second his lips made contact all of his calculations went out the window. His first kiss was nothing like he expected it to be. Kaidoh's lips were soft and hot and Kaidoh eagerly pressed back. They separated for just a moment and Inui dove into Kaidoh's slightly opened mouth. He pressed his tongue into the moist heat. He never experienced such sensations before and he experimented. When his tongue touched the roof of Kaidoh's mouth, the other boy moaned. The sound went straight to his groin. Kaidoh, at some point wrapped his arms around and was clutching at the back of his t-shirt. His own hands were clamped against Kaidoh's neck. He wanted to be closer to Kaidoh and pressed in. However, the moment their crotches touched, Inui jumped away from Kaidoh. The second their mutual desire became apparent, Inui felt fear of the unknown.

Kaidoh, on the other hand, had months to come to terms about his sexuality and was a bit disappointed. But they were in a public place and it was probably for the best. He guessed this was the first time Inui thought about sex and his brain was probably about to short circuit. Inui stood a meter away from Kaidoh and turned to the side. His glasses reflected the light once more.

"I'm sorry Kaidoh, I let my animal instincts take over. I was merely responding to my attraction to you."

"You think I'm attractive?"

Girls usually said he was ugly and when he snarled at them, scary. Fuji, Eiji and even young Echizen were the ones most often mentioned as the best looking on their team. He got a bit more attention after he bulked up but other boys were still rated higher. He was very flattered that a smart guy like Inui could find him attractive.

"Yes, you have a handsome face, a gentle spirit, you're intelligent and there is your body. You have a sexy body and touching it right now made me forget myself. Please forgive me."

Inui was going to leave the room and Kaidoh wouldn't allow that. He reached out and grabbed the hem of Inui's shirt, stopping him.

"Inui-senpai, as you recall, I kissed you back…"

Inui blushed as Kaidoh moved closer.

"Kaidoh, Coach will come downstairs in 5 minutes and 45 seconds."

Kaidoh ignored this statement and gently turned Inui's head back into the shade. He can once again see Inui's eyes and vowed to get him into the dark as often as possible. He gave Inui a peck on the lips and smiled softly. Inui sucked in his breath, no one ever saw such a soft smile on Kaidoh's face. There wasn't any doubt about Kaidoh's feelings. They matched his own. He smiled.

"You made me forget all about Momoshiro." Said Kaidoh and the last of Inui's doubts disappeared.

"Very well then, Kaidoh will you go out with me?"

"Yes."

"There is a documentary about the arctic at the Music Box Theatre."

Inui knew, somehow, that Kaidoh's favorite animal was the polar bear. Kaidoh's eyes twinkled. He was delighted with the suggestion, not only did he want to see the movie, but movie theatres were dark. This had all kind of possibilities.

"I'll like that."

"Then it is a date. Let us go as Coach will come downstairs in 3 minutes and 37 seconds."

The boys picked up their things. They missed their opportunity to change clothes but getting out of the Coach Ryuzaki's line of sight was more important. They quickly walked across campus and the few people around, paid them no mind. The fastest way to the front gate was through the school building. This gave them a chance to duck into the boy's restroom and quickly change out of their sweaty clothes. After emerging from the stalls, now dressed in their uniform, Inui took the opportunity to peck his boyfriend on the lips. Kaidoh smiled shyly. He hadn't any more experience than Inui did and found each new experience exciting.

They left the restroom. They didn't meet anyone they knew until they passed the library. Word had already gotten out that they were forming a doubles team for the next tournament, so no one was surprised to see them together. The couple waved at friends and left the building. Soon they were passed the gate. They decided to take the long way home and walked beside the river. Kaidoh slipped his hand into Inui's as they walked home together.

ceo

The Music Box Theatre is a real place, only it exists in Chicago not Japan. They show movies like documentaries, sing-a-longs and anime, so I used it.

Nathie-chan, I hope you liked it.

Please review.


End file.
